


【云赫】撩拨❷ 車內激情

by DanceInTheCloud



Series: 【云赫】撩拨 [2]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M, WoonHyuk, yehyuk, 云赫 - Freeform, 拖孩 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:33:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23071750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanceInTheCloud/pseuds/DanceInTheCloud
Summary: ⚠️警告～极度ooc 请勿上升真人⚠️ps1.建议先看前一篇唷ps2.文里头 2人有一间共同买的爱巢ps3.这篇比较特别…写完发现…角色互调也不错…所以有了赫云版想看赫云的可以直接去那应该只有单篇 没有前言 纯车而已
Relationships: Kim Jongwoon | Yesung/Lee Hyukjae | Eunhyuk, 云赫 - Relationship, 拖孩 - Relationship
Series: 【云赫】撩拨 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1658140
Kudos: 4





	【云赫】撩拨❷ 車內激情

— 哥～我下飞机了 —

— 还在录影吗 —

— 上车啰 —

— 刚送完东海 正要回去 — 

— 你明天也～没有行程 对吧～ —

— 那～我们"家"里见唷！ —

— 呀！你怎么都不回我！—

想着金钟云现在在干嘛  
明明是网瘾重症 手机不离身  
录制应该已经结束了  
难道在洗澡？还是睡着了？  
……  
明知道我这时候回来的呀…

— 哥… —

— 哥～ —

— 哥！！ —

— 钟云哥！！！！—

该不会是气自己每天传的那些吧  
不太可能  
就算是这样…  
也该是恶狠狠地扑过来 然后……

想到脑中闪过的划面  
李赫宰忍不住露出牙龈  
哼 才不相信这哥憋得住  
心里美滋滋的想着晚点的两人时光  
决定先休息一下

才刚要入睡  
就听到经纪人的声音从驾驶座传来

"赫宰哥 不好意思  
我…想上厕所……  
可以先停在前面超市吗？"

"喔…好…记得把车门锁上…"  
李赫宰闭着眼回答

半梦半醒间 感觉到门被打开  
似乎是后座 也不太在意  
能开锁上来的 肯定是经纪人

但突如其来的吻  
让他吓了一大跳 正要挣扎  
手就被人架了起来  
绑在车门边上的握把  
吻更是肆无忌惮 在口腔里大肆扫荡

在感觉到熟悉的味道后  
李赫宰紧绷的身体 放松了下来  
没好气的咬了下对方的唇

"哥～你这样吓我对吗～"

李赫宰圆溜溜的大眼 幽幽的看着金钟云  
眼神中除了埋怨  
更多的是惊喜 和隐隐的期待……

"那你一天不停的 传小黄文给我 对吗～"

"那不是想你嘛～"

李赫宰斜倚靠在车门  
双手被高举固定住  
抬起长腿 用膝盖蹭了蹭那人的胯下  
笑得一脸风情

看着作怪的膝盖 金钟云的眼神暗了下

"哥～～你这是要？"

"你说呢？"

看着李赫宰的双眼  
"哥也想你了…"

舌头舔了一下对方的唇  
"想干你了～"

"在这里！？"

李赫宰眼睛瞪得老大 表示惊讶  
可惜表情不到位  
就象每次节目上的嫌弃 只是做个过场罢了  
明晃晃的牙龈 早就曝露出了内心的兴奋

"不就满足你的想象吗～  
你怎么写的来着………"

•••• 哥把我推到车上  
•••• 双手束缚着 无法动弹  
•••• 衣服被撕裂  
•••• 一个个热烈的吻  
•••• 迫不及待的印了上来 

"你真的要撕衣服？"

"撕裂倒是不必了  
这件你不是很喜欢吗？  
不过…"

唰～  
李赫宰的衬衫被金钟云一把扯开

"这样…倒是还能做到"  
金钟云挑衅的笑了下

钮釦散落四周 露出大面积的诱人胸膛  
张口咬住性感的锁骨 又啃又舔  
直到上面满是牙印和口水  
然后向下  
几乎在胸膛的每个地方  
都附上自己的印记  
再用舌一遍遍舔过 来回巡视

金钟云强烈的佔有慾  
让李赫宰感到满足和甜蜜  
放松自己 享受着哥哥的服务  
身体的慾望  
随着热烈的吻渐渐燃烧起来  
顶起胸口 主动送上胸前两点

"哥～～～"

金钟云着迷似的 吻着两颗红果  
牙齿撕咬着 再用力吸吮拉长  
即使已经被玩弄到红肿坚硬 还是不放过  
舌尖在乳头上快速舔拨

"哥……哥………  
别玩了…下面…下面……"

"这里吗？"  
在腹肌上的手 轻轻下滑  
有意无意的 触碰着胯间那一包隆起

"哥～你摸摸他嘛～"  
李赫宰难耐的扭着

"让我想想 你接下来怎么写的…"

•••• 哥慢条斯理的解开我的皮带  
•••• 把肿胀的欲望从拉链里解放出来  
•••• 隔着内裤轻轻抚摸套弄  
•••• 但就是不给我痛快

金钟云就象读着教科书一般  
一步一步照做

"呜…哥…别这样……"

"这不是赫宰写的吗？"

手指慢慢沿着柱身描绘形状  
再从根部虚握 往上撸  
灵巧的手指 在顶端不断快速拨动  
在李赫宰呻吟前 又再度转移阵地  
手揉捏着两颗囊袋  
轻柔的力道 带来的不是舒服  
是欲火缠身

"哥……哥………"  
李赫宰红着眼  
不断的扭动下身

金钟云低头含住了顶端  
隔着内裤 舌头慢慢舔舐  
吻一路沿着柱身来到根部

薄薄的布料 阻隔不了唇舌的温度  
炙烈的欲望 变得更加滚烫  
囊袋被牙齿轻咬的瞬间  
让他忍不住一抖  
内裤顶端 被渗出的液体沾溼

"唔……哥…求你………"

"想要吗？"

"要…拜托……给我……"

金钟云不再折磨李赫宰  
一把抓住微微颤颤的肉棒 来回快速撸动  
嘴则掳获干涩的红唇  
舌头在里头翻搅 发出阵阵水声

随着越发止不住的喘息  
以及硬到冒着青筋的性器  
李赫宰身体一阵紧绷  
一股又一股浓稠的精液射了出来  
隔着内裤 都能感受到它的黏腻

"看来我们赫宰憋很久了呢  
在那里没有自己做？"

粗喘着气 李赫宰慢慢抬起沾满情欲的眼眸  
"自己做 哪有跟哥一起舒服呢～"

末了 还舔了圈嘴角  
把挂在唇边的银丝 捲了进来

"……  
你是真的想要明天下不了床 对吧…"

双腿圈着金钟云的腰  
"反正…哥也没有行程啊～"  
不安份的脚 在背上来回磨蹭

金钟云抓住后背作乱的脚踝  
一把扯下李赫宰的裤子  
抬起他的屁股  
就着内裤里的精液  
直接探入一根手指

"嗯啊～～～～"

"已经湿了嘛… 赫宰…"

确认里头的状态  
手指开始慢慢戳动

"因为…想哥…想哥进来啊……"  
李赫宰配合的 把大腿张得更开

金钟云也不客气 一根手指扩张完  
接着就是第二根 第三根  
直到三根手指在里头来回抽插 通畅自如时  
迅速解开自己的裤头  
露出早已兴奋的性器  
扶着自己的肉棒 直接贯穿进去

"啊～～～～～～～～～～"

瞬间的进入  
让两人都舒爽到不行  
短暂的喘息之后  
金钟云开始不间断的活塞运动

"赫宰～舒服吗～"

"啊…舒服…好舒服……"

"跟你想像的一样吗？"

"嗯…嗯…啊……一……一样……啊………"

"那… 是你想像中的比较厉害 还是我啊～"

"啊……哥…你…有病啊…  
嗯…嗯啊…跟…跟自己…吃甚么醋……"

"谁叫赫宰脑袋里头老是想着呢～"  
金钟云加快抽插的速度

"啊～～～～当然是你～～～  
想像的 怎么跟真的比  
想像的…才没有…这么大…这么粗…在我身体里……"

"我们赫宰真是骚啊～"

双脚紧紧缠住金钟云的腰  
配合它来回扭动  
"嗯……赫宰…只对哥哥发骚～"

李赫宰的话 让金钟云狠狠抓住他的胯  
死命往前顶撞  
几乎每一下都整根抽出再捅入  
撞得李赫宰差点连腿都缠不住

"啊～啊～～哥～～ 放开我好不好……  
我想抱你～～  
哥～～～"

看李赫宰这姿势实在不舒服  
金钟云把他手上的束缚打开

李赫宰一被解放  
立马向前 把金钟云扑倒  
双手捧着他哥的脸 疯狂的吸吮口中的美好  
腰胯仍旧不停摆动

金钟云配合着李赫宰的律动顶胯  
任由张牙舞爪的野猫在身上肆虐  
李赫宰直起身  
专注的享受身下的快感

看着眼前性感的人儿  
舞台上有力舞蹈的腰肢  
如今在自己身上不断魅惑扭动  
额前的碎发 早已黏在脸上  
双眼微眯  
后仰的线条 将白皙的脖颈衬得更加完美  
一层薄汗  
覆盖在精壮的胸膛和诱人的腹肌上  
胸前被玩弄到红肿的乳头  
在晶亮的皮肤上  
随着李赫宰不断上下摆动  
是那样鲜明  
彷佛熟透的果实 等待采摘

没忍住诱惑  
金钟云一下撑起身体 咬住其中一颗甜美

"啊～～～～哥～～～～～"  
胸前突然的酥麻 搞得李赫宰全身颤抖

调整姿势 将李赫宰抱在腿上  
这个位置  
更有利他去亲吻那诱人的红果  
含在嘴里不断吸吮  
舌头对着乳晕划圈 再慢慢撕咬  
另一边也没有冷落  
指尖不时抠弄搓揉

"哥……别玩了…………"

专注在上身的金钟云  
胯间的小幅度抽送  
让情欲正浓的李赫宰 难受到不行  
想要抒发快感  
但酥麻让身体失去力气  
怎么动 就是无法得到满足

"哥～～～哥～～～～"  
李赫宰用力的夹紧屁股  
想要吸引金钟云的注意

"唔嗯………"  
一声低吼传出  
然后啪的一声 打在李赫宰的屁股上

"夹这么紧 是要夹死哥吗～"

"哥～～你都不理我……"

"我哪里不理你了～"  
手随意拨了一下肿胀的乳头

"嗯啊～～"

满意的得到李赫宰的颤抖  
"这不是爽得狠吗～"  
双手继续在乳尖上拨动

"嗯…啊…哥……别…别玩了…  
下面…下面…我要……哥………"  
被胸前的快感逼到带出哭腔  
但另一头却始终得不到满足

"怎么 我们小馋猫刚刚不是自己动得很开心吗"

"哥…不够………"  
李赫宰讨好的蹭着金钟云的脖子

"小馋猫饿了～"  
带着情欲的声音撒着娇

"不是正吃着吗？"

"还要…还要……"  
抬起头 舔了圈干涩的唇  
满是情欲的双眸盯着金钟云  
"小馋猫… 要吃哥的精液～"

象是打开某种开关  
瞬间狂风暴雨袭来  
金钟云抓着李赫宰的胯疯狂冲撞  
猝不及防的加速  
让李赫宰向后倒在驾驶座的靠背上  
只能向后紧抓着背椅  
避免悬空的腰掉下去

"啊～～哥～～哥～～～～  
太快了……啊……哥……好棒…好棒……啊…"

"赫宰…你真是太欠干了…"  
低喘着气  
死命将自己送入对方里的身体  
一下一下 毫不留情

'啊～～～～～～～～～"  
敏感点的撞击 让李赫宰忍不住全身颤抖  
无力的靠着椅背 任由哥哥侵略  
破碎的呻吟 和急速的撞击声  
以及不正常晃动的车身  
都显出这场性事 有多么的激烈

夜半的停车场里  
没有人发现  
在那阴暗的角落下  
无边的春色 正肆无忌惮的上演着

。  
。  
。  
。

"赫宰～  
你那些黄色废料 哥都会帮你一一实现的……"

**Author's Note:**

> 喜欢的话 帮我留个言唷～


End file.
